


cool guys wear kid's pyjamas too

by robbander



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hasegawa Langa In Love, M/M, Pining Kyan Reki, Sleepovers, langa is getting better at putting feelings into words, reki is worryingly clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbander/pseuds/robbander
Summary: a sleepover in which reki's mum is the nicest, langa does not know how to pack sensibly, and cool guys wear kid's pyjamas.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	cool guys wear kid's pyjamas too

The knocks made on the dense, painted wood rang like sirens as Reki's mum struggled to wedge open the door, a mountain of colourful socks and oversized t-shirts blocking her way. She used her feet to manoeuvre a stray shoe out of the doorframe and slipped into the bedroom, hands crossed and eyes staring expectantly at Reki and Langa, huddled over a blasting phone. They had been stuck to the wall with the radiator emitting heat for the past 3 hours, eyes unable to move, and an unchanging look of fascination on their faces. 

"Boys, it would be good if you got some rest now and put away your phones," Reki's mum said in a hushed tone as to not disturb their peace, "You have school tomorrow, and I know Reki is a real grump in the morning if he hasn't had his sleep."

Suddenly, Reki sprang up from his spot on the ground and hit his head on the table in his hurry, wincing in pain. He rubbed his injury briefly and stole a look at Langa as if to make sure he hadn't been embarrassed in front of his friend. "Mum! Not now. We'll be fine if we stay up for another half an hour, and Langa can always wake me up if not. Please? You know I'm your favourite son."

She sighed, looking down at her feet and back up at her son with endearment. "Okay. I'll get Tsukihi and Nanaka to get your lunch by the door once I've left in the morning, but I'm putting trust into you, Langa, to wake my son up before afternoon." She joked, looking between the two and heading back towards the door. 

Langa finally tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her and responded in a serious tone with responsibility plastered on his face. "Yes Mrs. Kyan, of course." and he tugged on Reki's sleeve to get him to sit down by his side once more. Once the door had shut, Langa shuffled on his knees to get closer to a pained Reki. Using the palm of his hand, he smoothed stray strands of red hair above his forehead, and lifted Reki's hairband so he could rearrange the soft waves beneath it. Out of instinct, Reki slapped his forehead and groaned when Langa poked the slowly-forming island of a bump on his head. "Langa, what are you doing, it hurts?" He hissed and looked at him through the corner of his eye.

Langa picked himself up on his feet and made his way over to his travel bag, overstuffed with far too many clothes for just one night over. Barely getting the zip past the fabric without ripping it, he reached in and rummaged for a thermos flask filled with cool water and a sticky note from his mum stuck to it, telling him to have a good night. With an obvious look, he peered over his shoulder and spoke with slight concern as he made his way through the mess of Reki's room once again. "Because you hurt yourself. It's made a bruise the size of Russia."

Sputtering, Reki turned his head in pride. "No I didn't, it's just a small scratch. You're the one that faints over blood!". Langa offered the bottle to him, and he took it, holding it to his head and stepping on patches of clear floor as to be able to fall down backwards on his bed, springs creaking as he bounced into the air with his legs spread and arm stretched out. Following the gesture, Langa jumped comfortably in a space between Reki's arm and leg up against the wall, pillow behind his head and his knees barely tickling Reki's side. 

"Can I get changed now? We both smell from skateboarding home in this heat, and I'm sleepy." He whispered, exhaustion making his voice weak and broken. "You can, I might in a few minutes though. Too tired to move." Reki responded, raising his legs to make space for Langa to reach over and pull his bag closer. Straining his eyes, he let the bottle drop from his head slightly as to watch Langa struggle to pull out a pair of navy pyjamas with stars on them, legs awkwardly swinging about, and tshirt stuck halfway up his back. Using one hand, Langa used his fingers to rake his hair out of his sight of vision, and he used the other to tug the clothes onto the duvet. "That was a struggle to watch." He teased, rolling onto his side and away from Langa as he began to put the pyjamas on.   
"Only because you're taking up half the bed and are lying there like a rock! If you're tired, I can help you up." He said matter-of-factly as he placed himself between Reki's legs and stretched out an arm, fingers brushing his. Reki tightened his grip in return and allowed himself to be pulled up and sat opposite of Langa, life near to drained from his face.

That was, until, he saw Langa's pyjamas in full glory, cartoon planets and dinosaurs placed among the star print. Instead of choking out a laugh, he brought Langas arm closer to his face and had a look at the fabric in detail. The cotton was warm against his hands, and the fabric smelt clean, and very much of Langa himself. Reki smiled and let his arm drop back to his side, looking back and making eye contact with a pair of very tired eyes. Langa was half asleep on the spot, eyelids drooping and mouth hanging open as he watched his arm fall from Reki's grip; the tingling in his stomach dissolved and he brought his eyes back to meet his. 

"I never thought you, the cool guy, would wear pyjamas like these!" Reki exclamed, grinning.

"Cool guy?" Langa's head moved to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah. Everyone at school thinks you're this calm and cool guy, and i mean, you are, but you're like this too."

Langa used his arms to move around nearer to the wall and lay himself down on his side, hand propping up his head. "I'm only around this like you, though. I don't think I'd let the class rep see me how I am now."

"Oh, you wouldn't?" Reki mumbled as he mimicked taking a photo of Langa with his fingers, and then following him in laying down, but on his stomach, and arms cradling a pillow underneath his head as he looked up at Langa through his eyelases.

"When I lived in Canada, with my family, we would go camping every year in the summer, when it wasn't too cold. It was the same each year, and that's why I liked it. I don't know," he breathed out, fluttering his eyes as if to recall this memory, "Something about being under the stars with people you've known your whole life, makes me feel like I have this.. light moving through my body. I didn't feel that feeling for a while."

Reki shuffled closer to Langa and thought for a few seconds. "Oh." 

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, letting the rustle of the bedsheets and the gentle rage of the cars outside driving past the window create a rhythm for them to rest to. A pale yellow light flashed into the room from a headlight, and went as quickly as it came, but it gave Langa enough time to realise just how close Reki had gotten to him, headband fallen around his neck and his hair nestled over his eyes, mouth parted open slightly. "Do you miss Canada?" he whispered, voice hoarse. 

Langa nudged forward ever so slightly and curled his head towards his chest, feeling Reki's warm breath on his nose and his own pillow start slipping from underneath his head. "Yeah," he admitted thoughtfully. "But the light has followed me here too." 

Rolling over onto his hip, Reki's eyes widened a little and he gulped. Lifting his head minimally, his ear brushed his own pillow as he once again neared Langa even further. Like clockwork, his hand found itself moving past Langa's face and pressing his fingers lightly into the blue locks messily arranged at the back of his head. In a moment of hesitation, his wrist locked, before easing Langa's head from between the gap onto his own cool pillow. For a brief moment, they looked at one another in disbelief and embarrassment, Langa's eyes scanning Reki's for a sign of approval. Upon finding the softest look on his face, eyelids closing in what was almost a sigh, he stroked under Reki's chin and pressed their lips together gently. Langa shivered and melted further as Reki tried to bring his lips ever closer to his, massaging at his neck and tugging at his shoulders. Eagerly, Langa brought his whole body to Reki's, and leaned further into the warmth of his lips that were nipping on his own. They let themselves messily clash against eachother, again, and again, Reki whining with content as he felt the pressure of Langa's lips, and his fingers softly brushing over his closed eyelids, massaging and exhaling a warm current of air onto his cheeks. After they selfishly chased their mouths in a sweet burning want of closeness, Langa held Reki's face in his hands, closed eyes and pink lips parted and all, and gave him a single peck on his forehead before collapsing with his arm draped around his neck. A very dazed Reki slid his hand down from Langa's hair and to his back, clinging on tightly and curling his body to fit on the bed.

**_Needless to say, they both woke up late, and didn't have time to change from their clothes. This provided entertainment for Reki's sisters, as they saw Langa throw a coat onto his own pyjamas and rush out the door, and ensured that the whole class stayed away from a very sweaty Reki._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i havent written a fic in years, wow. i'd like to credit a few tiktok creators here for giving me inspiration for this fic-  
> @adamsfaveminor (langa packs too much hc) and @salty.chxn (langa's into astronomy hc)
> 
> and, if you want, you can follow me on tiktok @penpenstoastcrumbs !!


End file.
